Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an adsorber module for whole blood treatment and an adsorber apparatus containing the adsorber module. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an adsorber module for whole blood treatment comprising a casing provided with a blood introduction means and a blood withdrawal means and a plurality of porous hollow fibers accommodated in the casing, wherein each porous hollow fiber comprises a membranous porous resin matrix having pores which open at least at the inner wall of the hollow fiber and a plurality of ligands linked to the overall surface of the porous resin matrix. Also, the present invention is concerned with an adsorber apparatus comprising the above-mentioned adsorber module, a blood introducing passage means having one end fluid-tightly connected to the blood introduction of the module and a blood withdrawing passage means having one end fluid-tightly connected to the blood withdrawal means of the module.
By the use of the adsorber module and apparatus according to the present invention, it is feasible to accomplish effective, efficient treatment of whole blood without the danger of blood coagulation and hollow clogging so that the malignant components of blood can be effectively removed by adsorption.